DDLJ
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: Sometimes Somewhere in this world "Pehli nazar Ka Pyaar" hardly succeeds….. and finally in the end "Dilwaale Dulhaniya le jaayengey " Happý Bįrțhđaý Abhįjĕêť #special :*


**A/N : Happy Birthday to My Abhijeet ( Aditya srivastava) **

**Special Birthday Treat to my Ff friends and all Abhirika Lovers :) **

**I enjoyed and blushed alot while writing Hope you all too enjoy this ;)**

* * *

**9th May,1979: **

A boy was born in Hyderabad. He was a charmer by birth, so his parents named him Abhijeet…!

**9th May,1982:**

A girl was born in a Western-indian family in Ahmedabad . She was beautiful by her birth, She had beautiful eyes, very fair, she was just like her father and as her father held her for the first time in his hands he named her as Tarika !

**... /\ ...Short Love story - DDLJ ../\\...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

_So now I have introduced two characters born on the same day but different years… this story revolves around Abhijeet and Tarika their first meeting and the sparks in them which take place. I am trying to put in my best so that you all will love it…Read on to now…!_

_My story title is DDLJ which doesn't mean that I am writing DDLJ's story it is just that just like the date 9th May , DDLJ also has a Role in this story..!_

_As years passed Abhijeet &amp; Tarika grew up in their own places,where as Abhijeet was son of One of the famous Industrialist of Hyderabad….similarly Tarika was daughter of a Businessman who had to travel places…so while travelling they end up in hyderabad…!_

**25th July,1995:**

Year's pass by and now Abhijeet is "fifteen" and Tarika is just "thirteen"

Tarika :

_Oh My God…wowwwww…..Yash Raj's Film DDLJ is releasing today…Yayyayyyyyyyy….I am going for the movie…I am going for the movie….!_

Abhijeet :

_WoWWW….the most awaited movie is releasing lets go guys __INOX Theatre GVK ;5:30 evening….!_

INOX Theatre :

Tarika : _Yayyyyyyy…finally I am here for the movie of the "Man of my dreams"_

**_"Shah Rukh Khan" ( :* ) _**

_Huhhh…it's housefull here chalo let me sit on my seat L-9_

Abhijeet : come on guys lets sit _….L-10_

And the movie goes-on with two individuals Abhijeet singing "_Hogaya hai Tujhko toh Pyaar Sajana_" &amp; Tarika singing "_Na jaane mere Dil ko yeh Kya Ho gaya…_"

Interval:

Abhijeet &amp; Tarika both are out to take their refreshments….and suddenly there is alot of rush outside,people pushing each other because the movie is about to start after the break and then both Tarika &amp; Abhijeet run into each other….

Ahhhhaaaaaa…..this was the first time they met and they sat gazing at each other and suddenly they realised that the movie had started and then they rushed into the hall and are in each others respective seats….and then they notice that they are sitting next to each other….as the movie goes on they start getting sparks between each other…

Just think if the first meeting itself got so many sparks between them what about Next?

**Four Year's Later,2000:**

Abhijeet is 19 &amp; Tarika is 17 young enough to fall for someone special…..till this time Abhijeet is doing his engineering &amp; Tarika is in Junior college..!

Abhijeet stays in D.A.V apartments 4th Floor and Tarika also happens to shift into the same apartment and same floor…!

Now guys they are neighbours…..

Abhijeet was not the only son for his parents he also had a younger sister Tasha who is 17 &amp; unfortunately she happens to be childhood Bff of Tarika…they have been together at school &amp; junior college…..and as Tarika was new to the place she hardly knew anyone…so she rushed to Tasha's house and there she happens to meet Abhijeet for the second time…..!

They saw each other and they are startled they where have thinking where have they met each other….?

They cross-by still thinking about each other and suddenly it click's to their minds and they say to each other _Hey you are the same person right whom i ran-into during the interval of "DDLJ"_

_Yesss….._.the answer comes from them…..and Tasha's enter's and the same as usual dialogue comes…"_You both know each other?_"

Ah…..this was their second meet and slowly they go-on meeting each other,they become strong friends….and Abhijeet is startled by her and Tarika just takes him as her Bff(&amp; the brother of her friend)

**9th May,2001:**

This was Tarika's first birthday with her new friends and this was the time when she comes to know that Abhijeet's birthday is also on the same day…..so they happen to celebrate their birthday together….lot of friends,cake's,gifts and all….and the day passed by….it was a memorable day for both Abhijeet and Tarika…..around 10:00 both Abhijeet &amp; Tarika were alone, abhijeet thought that this was the best time for him to express his feelings for her…..and suddenly as Tarika is deeply engrossed in talking to Abhijeet…

Abhijeet kneels down and proposes her…!

First Girl,First Boy,First Proposal,First Feeling :

The time Abhijeet expressed his feeling's Tarika was flattered….and even Abhijeet after seeing her feeling shy…and so there were butterflies in their stomach along with a first peck of Abhijeet on Tarika's cheek..!

First Peck on Tarika's cheek gave her butterflies in her stomach and Tarika left the place in tension….and then she started dancing all around in her room "_Na jaane mere Dil ko yeh kya hogaya…_"&amp; Abhijeet standing under the Full-moon starts singing his favourite song—"_Hogaya hai mujhko toh pyaar sajana….._" &amp; then suddenly as Tarika was in her dream world she had a thought in her mind she started thinking how would it be if someone comes to know that her Boyfriend is her Bff cum brother of her childhood friend….moreover she was tensed thinking that how would Tasha react….she would obviously say that you used to come to my home for me or my brother…after knowing this all Tasha would hardly talk with Tarika…..with all these thoughts in her mind Tarika took a decision…..!

**Very Next Day:**

Abhijeet :

_…I Have A Heart And That is True…_  
_…But Now it Has Gone 4m Me 2u…_  
_…So Care 4 it Just Like I Do…_  
_…Cause I Have No Heart And You Have 2…_

Tarika :

Was shocked after hearing all this from Abhijeet….she sacrificed her love only because what would people say or Tasha….next word which Abhijeet heard from Tarika was "_I am Sorry_"

Tarika said that ,"_I cannot be in a relation with you_"

And left the place….

Abhijeet was in tears he never thought that his first love would break his heart…..now from best friends they were two different individuals,shattered worlds…they hardly spoke to each other…!

**Two Years Later: 9th May,2003:**

Abhijeet &amp; Tarika's birthday party….this was the day when both of them decided that "we should be friends"…and so they became friends again…..they started playing together,talking hours to each other….though they were Bff's in front of all….they only knew what was their in the hearts…they could hardly forget their first love…and they just thought that "life goes on"

And slowly they both were in different relationships not because they had feeling for them but because they had feelingS for them….

When Tarika was in a relation she again had a heart-break and this time it was serious….this was the time when Tarika realised how much she loved Abhijeet….but now it was of no-use…at one place Tarika was heart-broken…on the other side Abhijeet was very much happy with his lady-love…and by this time Abhijeet was successful engineer and Tarika was a Degree student….Abhijeet was 21 &amp; Tarika was 18….Abhijeet an adult and Tarika still a teen.

And soon there was a time when Abhijeet had to leave India and go for further higher studies to New Jersey….for a short time-span of two years.

These two years Tarika was single and was ready to get married to a U.S established business men Deepak :P whom she hardly knew….and Abhijeet was still in a relation….and slowly these two years pass by and Abhijeet is back in India and Tarika on a position to get married to Deepak…!

Tasha :

Tasha enters the house with a good-news and announces loudly in her house that "Meri _Best-friend ki Shaadi fix Hogyi….Yayyyyy Tarika's getting married….._and soon there is a atmosphere of happiness in Tarika's house and Abhijeet hears it…he is totally shattered…he thinks how can she marry someone else without my consent…he rushes to Tarika's house….she is all set for her first-date with Deepak before "The Dream-Wedding"

Tarika's Residence:

Abhijeet enters in, Tarika shouts in excitement "_Awww….its my wedding Abhijeet and you are back…I am so glad to see you…._"

Abhijeet hardly could react and suddenly observes Tarika looking Beautiful In Black-Gown all set for Date…

Abhijeet before Tarika would ask tells that "_you are looking as if an angel who just got down from the universe_"

Tarika is flattered again…..though Tarika is ready to marry Deepak she still has feelings for abhijeet

Though Abhijeet is in a relation he still has feelings for Tarika….

"But the fact is that they both do not know about each others feelings or that they still do exist…Tarika thinks that Abhijeet has moved-on &amp; Abhijeet thinks that she has moved-on so fast that she is even marrying a person who she hardly knows.."

BUT EVEN NOW THEIR HEARTS BEAT FOR EACH OTHER

**Two days Later:**

It's Tarika's engagement today….and this is the time when Abhijeet realises that he has no life without Tarika and that he is incomplete without her…similarly so does Tarika does realise the same thing…but now Tarika has another fear in her heart that it is too late now for them to patch-up…but on the other end there is this fearless Abhijeet…who has the courage to steal her Tarika from some nerdy Deepak.

Tarika has already put the engagement ring in the ring-finger of Deepak and she hardly has any hopes of this wedding not to happen…and now it is the turn of Deepak.

Before Deepak could even take Tarika's hand in his hand…here has the hero of the day Abhijeet entered

Abhijeet :

_This engagement cannot take place…until and unless I am alive…..Tarika _ is very happy and others are shocked….and Abhijeet moves forward in front of all and confesses to the whole bunch-of people that "Tarika_ is my life….if there is someone who will marry her its me not anyone else_"

And the latter goes ahead to even propose Tarika for marriage in front of all….and he does it…this is the second special moment in their lives after 9th May,2001 and Tarika before even thinking for some fraction of moments announces that she will marry Abhijeet…if not Abhijeet she would remain Unmarried forever after….listening to this the parents of both Tarika &amp; Abhijeet .hardly had an option to back-out for the wedding

"AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER"

SO THIS WAS "LOVE STORY KA HAPPY ENDING"

This was love of Tarika &amp; Abhijeet…which made the world Kneel in front of them and Deepak back-out.

Sometimes Somewhere in this world "_Pehli nazar Ka Pyaar_" hardly succeeds….. and finally in the end

"Dilwaale (Abhijeet ) hi toh le gaye Dulhaniya (Tarika)"

* * *

**A/N : Totally crazy I Knw :P But Its the Best Birthday treat :D **


End file.
